


Dersite Dreams and Melodies

by Marshtomp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Smoking, i unno lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshtomp/pseuds/Marshtomp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while simultaneously working on a sad ar story,  i decided that a happier one to supplement it would be nice. </p><p>finishing this will probably end up nothing more than a pipe dream but eyyyyyy it's a nice start</p><p>also, i figured i should i should lay out that i have literally no idea where this story is going to go, so w/e</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The glossy streets and the glowing street lamps were definitely one of the most admirable features of Derse. On a tired night such as this, one could walk about the streets with not a care in their heart or a thought in their mind. The sweet, aromatic air of the night, mixed with the chilly, bright ambiance of the street made for one hell of a sight. Though, it does create a longing to walk with someone. Still, nothing could quite mar the effervescent beauty that was nighttime Derse. Simply put, one could drink the air as if it were booze, as one of your friends so eloquently put it. It was a lovely night of drinking at the bar, fighting crime, and arresting criminals. Nights like this were not uncommon. After a hard day of crime fighting, settling drowsily down for a drink or two seemed to be more of a necessity rather than a desire. 

Your name is Authority Regulator, and tonight is a happy night. Not only did you single-handedly ticket seven illegally parked cars, but you also managed to arrest a group of thieves today. Someone should give you a prize for that... Snapping back to reality, you exhale happily, and turn to your fellow coppers. You jovially join in conversations, and tell a good number of jokes. Before you know it, the night is just about in full force, and everyone decides to head home. You say your goodbyes, and then the group slowly dissolves into disarray into the night. While walking home, you reach into your pocket, pull out a cigarette, and take a generally extended inhale. While fun, today was rather tiring. All you need now is to lay back, and enjoy the rest of the night. Carapaces don't have to sleep per se, but it's nice to lie down and reflect every now and then. Diminishing your cigarette on a nearby hand rail, you bound up the steps outlying your house, and unlock the door. Sighing happily once again, you navigate to the kitchen to grab a quick snack. Despite eating all night, you still have the unprecedented urge to eat even more. You sometimes swear that you are a black hole in itself. 

Walking to the fridge, you pass by the television and turn it on. News channel after news channel pass before you find something fun. It's some old crime show from way back when. It's horrifically cheesy and the plot is quite predictable, but you're not one to judge. You like it. Maybe one day you'll be like the chief detective. Hardened by time, but still maintaining a cotton candy -esque core. Soft, billowy, and sweet. You like to think that it's only a matter of time before you're recognized for your greatness. Though, deep down, you know that you like your life the way it is, and wouldn't change it for the world. Reminded by a grumbling stomach, you venture into the kitchen, throw open the door of the fridge, and get a quick bite to eat. Humming a song you heard earlier, you grab a block of cheese and devour the entire thing on the spot. So much for a snack... 

Regardless, you go up the stairs and into your room. It's a quaint, but spacious room lined with all the things that you care about. Pictures of friends, various doodles, a portmanteau or two reminding you of days on other parts of the planet.  
How quiet life can be. You open a window, and light another cigarette. Watching it glow in the gleam of the night sky fills you with the feeling that everything will be ok, no matter what. And, if someday you were to be swept off this mortal coil, so be it. Exhaling a long, billowing cloud of smoke, you look upward towards the vast expanses of the stars. Ow... you can only rarely sneak a peak, as the giant blue marble in the sky seems to send daggers upon your eyes. But, when you can, the vast expanses of space seem to be the most comforting thing you have ever seen. Space is a lovely thing indeed. 

With that, you spend the rest of your night looking out upon the streets, relieving clouds of smoke whenever necessary. 

Life... is alright. ~


	2. Tired eyes, endeared souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unno some shit happens

The stars in the sky twinkled brightly, however with a slight gleam of reds, oranges, blues, and the occasional green. It was quiet, and that was the usual norm of Derse. Quiet, dark, warm. Noting the dusky aroma that seemed to arise from the streets, you turn back into your apartment, diminishing yet another cigarette on the handrail. You remember the day you first arrived to your apartment. Bounding up the steps, your friends close behind, you can feel you heart swelling with warmth. This is it, you breathe, this is one of the happiest days of your life.

You put the key into the door, and slowly turn it, unlocking the door. Your friends crowd around the open door as you take the first step inside. Your first home. You couldn't be any happier. Tomorrow you start your first day on the job, to which you'd also manage to capture your first criminal, setting off the career of one of the most talented Dersite officials there would ever be. You couldn't help but feel a little too happy. You were surrounded by friends, and life was going great. Things were great, and you'd be lying if you said things still aren't. Though, inside you know that the only thing you're missing at this point is either one of two things: a partner, or something to keep you distracted. Regardless, you try to keep your mind off those kinds of things on nights as beautiful as this. There wasn't much that you'd want to change in your life. It feels like just a few months ago that you were brought into this world, but in reality, you know that you've been around for a little over 10,000 years. Roughly, anyway. You've lost track, because frankly, that is a long fucking time.

You disregard the thought, what good was it to you anyway? You remember fondly the days where things were simple. School was in and it was back to the first day of Senior year. You'd seen an old friend and apporoached them. You hadn't talked in a while after a dumb fight, and you might have even loved them a little up until that point. Nevertheless, you apologize for all the dumb, little things you fought over. You said you were sorry, and that you were saddened by the deterioration of your friendship. He agreed, apologized, and hugged you. You embraced him, even though hugs aren't in your nature. And, in doing so, you felt a little tinge of something special. A couple weeks of boredom-infested days and you find a note from your friend. They had written "i am so glad we're friends again, i missed you." and even though they tried to erase it, you could still read what was written in the margins. It read "I REALLY LIKE YOU A LOT AND YOU WON'T SEE THIS MESSAGE BECAU-." It cut off rather abruptly, you duly noted. And…, it brought a smile to your face the likes of which you hadn't experienced in a while, so you decided to tell him you felt the same way. To your demise, you found him in the arms of another person. That night, though you'd never tried it before, you found the alcohol above the fridge and you got so badly messed up, you woke up in a puddle of puke, crying. You'd never been hurt so badly in your life. You really did love him. How foolish of you.  
Your recollections get the best of you, and you spend the rest of the night in a drunken trance, narily remembering what was supposed to be taking place. You thought you even cried a little bit.

You do remember that you tried to figure out what your fight was over. Probaby something petty, you convinced yourself. You then come to the thought that it might have been over the same thing that had hurt you so badly. That's right, you remind yourself, We had dated for a brief time… but—. You still hadn't satiated your desire for an answer, so you dug deeper still. You remember all the things you did that made you smile so wildly. Going to the movies, drawing things, kissing when no one was looking, complaining about life, watching the sun set, staying after school, casually talking about what you would do to each other if it was night time and you found each other in each other's bed. The things we would do, you'd say, the things we would do. You loved the thought of being so in love with someone. You loved it so much; you loved him so much. You sigh, exasperated, still not sure of what did you in. You decide that you don't need to figure it out and go to change into your nightgown. You still tried to remember, even though a nagging feeling told you not to. You needed to. You loved him afterall, and what better way to fix things by remembering, right? You knew it wouldn't fix anything, but you still retained some nagging urge to do so. Lying in bed, you strained your head, dreaming of what killed things. Then, it came to you. A bad stroke of luck, and a bad night. Some bad advice and some hard liquor from a friend. You thought it would be funny. It wasn't. You remember leaving the party early because you had things to attend to, and you had a terribe headache. You were almost in tears, and little did you know, you would be drowning in them later that night.

Not knowing whether you were happy or not in your quest for remembrance, you dozed off, dreaming of the day when there would be someone next to you. You wanted to love someone. You always have.

**Author's Note:**

> i got fuckin' writer's block for the other one, so its now stuck in perpetual jfc how do i finish chapter 2. 
> 
> instead i just wrote aimless being happy 
> 
> is thAT TOO MUCH TO ASK 
> 
> yeah its also brutally short because, YET AGAIN, i seem to reach a point where i dont want to look at it anymore. w/e my friend complimented me on the first 2/3rds of the first paragraph so im happy


End file.
